Kan man vara förälskad i en vampyr?
by AffeGlass
Summary: Cessi har alltid haft en förkärlek för vampyrer, vilket hennes mamma inte gillar. Vad händer när Cessi faktiskt träffar en vampyr, dessutom den snyggaste hon någonsin sätt?
1. En Vampyr!

**Har skrivit 4 kapitel färdigt så ska ladda upp i alla fall tvåå eller tre av dom nu :D**

**Namnet på den här ff är sämst men har inte kommit på något bättre än, någon som har något förslag?  
**

**Jag Äger inte The Litle Vampire, Gregory eller någon annan av karaktärerna från filmen. Jag äger endast Cessi Redsky, hennes mamma och Morgan.**

* * *

Kapitel 1 - En Vampyr!

_Neej! _Nu var det bestämt, ett helt år till. Fatta! Ett helt jävla år till.

Nu undrar ni säkert vad jag snackar om och vem jag är. Jo, jag heter Cessi Redsky. Okej, jag heter egentligen Cecilia, men jag hatar verkligen det namnet. Så var snälla och kalla mig Cessi, föresten så är jag femton år. Och nu till det jag snackade om. Jo, det är såhär jag och min mamma åkte till skottland för 3 månader sen, för att min mamma skulle kolla in något jobb. Själv blev jag tvingad att följa med och dessutom tvingade mamma mig att gå i skolan _(suck__). _ Jag trodde att vi skulle åka hem efter tre månader, för det var vad min mamma hade lovat mig, med självklart tog min mamma det där jobbet och nu är jag tvungen att bo här i minst ett år till.

Nu undrar ni säkert vad jag har så mycket i mot att bo i Skottland. Skolan är väl värst. Lärarna med deras gammalmodiga sätt, allas "vackra" accent _(suck__) _och hela den där jävla skolan verkar inte gilla mig. Enligt rektorn så är alla elever så fina och trevliga och jag den otrevliga, ovälkomna bråkstaken. Visst, visst jag är inte som dom, men jag försöker inte bråka. Jag tror att dom bara har något i mot mig för att jag ser annorlunda ut och alla andra i min klass är ju så perfekta så dom kan inte vika sig ur mängden. Jag har svart hår ner till hakan och snedlugg som täcker mitt ena öga. Mitt hår är längre bak och det är knallgrönt som jag alltid brukar göra antingen till spikes eller bara tuperar. Mina kläder är ofta svarta och ibland randiga. Jag bär alltid ganska tajta jeans och svarta t-shirts med tryck och när det är kallt en luvtröja.

Sen så har jag ju alla mina kompisar hemma (ja, jag kommer aldrig kalla Skottland för hemma) och här kommer jag nog aldrig få några kompisar.

"Cessi!" ropar mamma från köket.

"Jaa…"

"Kom och hjälp mig med disken"

"Helvete heller!" Vad tror hon om mig egentligen?

"Men snälla du, var inte så arg" Min mamma stod i dörren till mitt rum och tittade på mig. "Är du fortfarande arg för att vi ska stanna här?"

Suck, så tröt man blir på henne… Nej, egentligen hatar jag inte min mamma även om jag brukar säga det då och då, hmm… ganska ofta faktiskt. Men skit samma, jag är sån och det får ni stå ut med.

"Jag åker nu i alla fall" Jag hoppade till, jag hade glömt att mamma fortfarande var i rummet.

"Okej" säger jag lite ointresserat "Hejdå"

"Hejdå gumman!"

Några timmar senare.

Jag satt framför datorn och lyssnade på Metallica. Fan vad skönt det är när mamma inte är hemma och hon skulle inte komma hem på några timmar. Plötsligt hör jag ljudet av någon som smög omkring utanför på gräset. Jag stängde av musiken och lyssnade, personen som gick där ute verkade inte bry sig om det. Jag reser mig upp och kollar ut mellan dom svarta gardinerna och jag ser en skugga smyga runt precis vid skogsbrynet. Men jag ser inte vem det är. Hmm… vem fan vågar smyga runt det hus jag bor i? Det kommer han få ångra. Okej, okej jag är inte så bra på att vara ond, men rädd är jag i alla fall inte. Först funderar jag på att hoppa ut genom fönstret, men kom på att den som var där ute skulle se mig då och det ville jag inte. Jag ville överaska främlingen innan han hann se mig.

Jag smög ut genom dörren som var på mottsatta sidan av huset och smög fram till skogen och började följa skogskanten. Plötsligt stod jag öga mot öga med en kille i min egen ålder. Han var söt och var den första jag sätt här i Skottland som har liknande stil som jag. Först stod vi bara och glodde på varandra, sedan så såg han ut som om han skulle anfalla mig och väste. Hela hans sätt blev skräckinjagande, men han var fortfarande söt. Utan förvarning hoppade han som om han skulle hugga mig och visade sina tänder.

Vad! Huggtänder? Precis som en vampyr. Mer hann jag inte tänka fören jag blev tvungen att hoppa åt sidan och sparkade till honom på smalbenen så han föll till marken. Nu var jag tacksam för att jag för två år sen hade varit så beroende av vampyrer att jag hade försökt lära mig själv hur jag skulle kunna försvara mig mot en om jag skulle träffa en. Hah! Då hade det bara varit en dröm som jag visste att aldrig skulle bli sann att träffa en vampyr. Men nu, nu stod det en livs levande vampyr farmför mig eller okej, levande och levande… men ni förstår vad jag menar.

Vampyrkillen tittade ganska förbluffat på mig. Hah, du hade inte väntat dig att jag skulle lyckas göra något motstånd. Jag höll på att börja skratta, men jag kände inte för att reta upp honom ännu mer, man vet ju aldrig hur aggressiva vampyrer kan bli och jag är inte särskilt stark.

"Vad fan smyger du omkring här för?" Han fortsatte att stirra på mig. Han började bli irriterande…

"Vem är du?" Jag blev förvånad, han lät inte som dom andra här i Skottland, utan mer som jag tyckte att engelska ska låta. Ja, jag har alltid stört mig på folk som snackar med konstig dialekt. Ledsen för det.

"Bry dig inte vampyr!" Nu hoppas jag verkligen att han var en vampyr på riktigt och inte någon knäppis som trodde att det var maskerad, för då hade jag gjort bort mig. Men han såg lite förvånad ut, sedan började han bli arg. Fan också! Not good.

"Vem är du som kan slåss mot en vampyr? Du kommer inte här ifrån, eller hur? Du låter i alla fall inte som att du kommer här ifrån och jag har aldrig sett dig förut."

Hur många frågor skulle han ställa egentligen? Trodde han verkligen att jag skulle tala om vem jag var för en främmande kille som dessutom var vampyr. Om bara mamma visste vem jag snackade med!

"Jag brukar inte säga vem jag är allt och alla. Men nej, jag kommer inte här ifrån."

"Vad gör du här då?"

Hallå? Hur dum får man bli, jag bor här för tillfället. Tyvärr…

"Jag råkar bo här för tillfället, men ta det lugnt jag ska flytta hem så fort jag får tillfälle till det." Kan han inte sluta stirra på mig…?

Vampyrkillen började resa på sig och jag gjorde mig beredd på att han skulle anfalla igen. Men han Var smart nog att inte anfalla. Ägd!

"Vem fan är du?" Jag kunde inte låta bli och fråga, han var ju inte direkt Dracula.

"Jag heter Gregory Sackville-Bagg. Nu har jag sagt mitt namn, nu får du säga ditt."

Fan också, nu var det jag som blev ägd.

"Okej då… Cessi Redsky" Det kanske inte var så smart att säga mitt riktiga namn… hmm… Jaja, nu har jag sagt det. Jag ska ändå inte bo här så länge till så vem bryr sig.

"Cessi… Cessi Redsky…" mumlade Gregory

"Vad mumlar du om?" Han är ju konstig, men söt. Fan nu får jag sluta tänka att han är söt, han är en vampyr.

"öh… inget!" Han verkade lite osäker. Vafan vampyrer ska väl inte vara osäkra. Eller? Det här är ju på riktigt och inte som i böcker och filmer.

Plötsligt böjde han sig fram mot mig…

* * *

**Kommentera och säg vad du tycker.**


	2. Efter lycka kommer sorg och hat

**Har skrivit 4 kapitel färdigt så ska ladda upp i alla fall tvåå eller tre av dom nu :D**

**Namnet på den här ff är sämst men har inte kommit på något bättre än, någon som har något förslag?  
**

**Jag Äger inte The Litle Vampire, Gregory eller någon annan av karaktärerna från filmen. Jag äger endast Cessi Redsky, hennes mamma och Morgan.**

* * *

"Du är min!" viskade Gregory och sedan försvann han in i skogen. Jag bara stod och stirrade efter vampyrkillen. Han var riktigt jävla snygg ju. Nej Cessi, sluta tänk så!

"Cessi… Cessi? Cecilia? Vart är du? CESSI!" Min morsa ropade på mig. Hur länge hade jag stått här egentligen? Jag skyndade mig in.

"Har du varit ute?" Morsan var nog ganska förvånad, hon hade nog väntat sig att jag skulle sitta framför datorn och lyssna på musik som vanligt inte vara ute.

"Ja…" Jag visste inte riktigt vad jag skulle svara. Jag visste i alla fall att jag inte skulle berätta om vampyrkillen. Min morsa skulle flippa utom hon hörde om en kille som försökte attackera och bita mig, hon skulle aldrig tro på att det var en vampyr. Med tanke på hur galen jag hade varit i vampyrer för ett, två år sen och att jag fortfarande gillade vampyrer så skulle hon bara tro att det var min fantasi och inte verklighet. Hon hade aldrig gillat min förkärlek för vampyrer och nästan blivit galen när jag nästan trodde att dom fans på riktigt. Eller okej, ikväll fick jag ju bevis på att dom fanns.

Jag skulle aldrig kunna somna nu. Klockan var snart halv fem och jag låg fortfarande och tänkte på vampyrkillen eller Gregory som han faktiskt hette. Vad hade han menat med 'Du är min'? Jag kunde inte sluta undra…

Hon vaknade med ett ryck! Klockan var nästan två. Solen bländade mig, vad i helvete? Morsan hade förstås dragit undan gardinerna. När ska hon lära sig? Jag älskar mörker och nätter. Jag sover helst på dagarna och är vaken på nätterna, nu när det var sommarlov och inte hade någon anledning att gå upp så vände jag alltid på dygnet. Min morsa störde sig alltid på det, men å andra sidan störde hon sig på det mesta jag gjorde. Sedan började jag tänka på nattens händelse och märkte att jag satt och flinade som ett fån. Vafan var det med mig? Fast så jävla het han var… _NEEJ!_ Nu fick jag ge mig. Han var en okänd och farlig vampyr och jag hade ingen önskan att bli vampyr egentligen. Fast jag hade ju läst om halvvampyrer, en sådan skulle man ju kunna vara. Då skulle man åldras som en människa, kunna vara ute på dagarna och behövde inte dricka blod. Fast jag måste erkänna att jag gillade blod, även om det äcklade dom flesta till exempel min morsa. Haha! Som vanligt.

"Så du har vaknat nu Cessi" Jag hoppade högt av morsans röst. Vafan!

"Mmhm…"

"Vad ska du göra idag? Du kan inte bara sitta framför datorn hela dagen"

"Varför inte?" Okej, jag förstår varför hon ville att jag skulle göra något annat än att sitta vid datorn, men vad fanns det att göra annars. Här hade jag inga kompisar att umgås med.

Hon suckade bara och försvann ut i köket. Jag gick upp och duschade och sminkade mig. Det tog alltid sin lilla tid för mig att göra mig i ordning på mornarna, öh… dagarna. Speciellt mitt hår la jag ner mycket tid på. Juste! Vampyrkillen, Gregory hade haft riktigt coolt hår. Jag tittade på mitt korta hår sedan gjorde jag spikes av mitt gröna hår. Jag blev riktigt nöjd faktiskt.

Klockan var kvart i nio och morsan satt och kollade på något fjantigt TV program. Att hon orkade, jag skulle aldrig ens komma på tanken att kolla på det.

Jag öppnade mitt fönster och satt mig och dinglade med benen utanför fönstret, jag skulle kunna hoppa ner om jag ville. Jag kan inte låta bli och kolla på stället där jag träffade Gregory, då ser jag ett stark ljus lysa mot platsen från vägen.

"Vad i helvete…" Ljuset, som liknar en strålkastare såg ut att söka efter något eller någon…

Jag hoppade ner från fönstret och var glad att jag hade att på mig mina skor. Jag skyndade mig mot husknuten, på vägen står en ganska stor bil med strålkastare på taget.

"Vad…" Längre han jag inte innan strålkastaren bländade mig. Jag duckade in bakom huset. Jag hör en bildörr stängas och steg på gruset. Fan! Jag gjorde det första som jag kom å tänka på: sprina!

När jag var halvvägs över gräsmattan så vände jag mig om och ser den fulaste gubbe jag sett. Han verkade inte vara riktigt frisk, han sprang mot mig… jagade mig snarare med ett lysande kors i ena handen och en påle i den andra. Såklart… en vampyrjägare! Fan! Han tror jag är en vampyr… Jag kutar mot skogen.

"Jag ska allt få tag på dig!"

Fan, fan, fan… Varför ska detta alltid hända mig? Jag har verkligen ingen lust att bli igenomborrad av en påle. Jag känner hur en hand griper tag i min arm och drar iväg mig åt ett annat håll, sedan faller jag ner i ett hål i marken.

"Vad i…" Den söta vampyrkillen… Jag menar Gregory Sackville-Bagg står framför mig.

"Honom ska du akta dig för, Cessi"

"Han som jagade mig?" åh… jag känner hur jag rodnar. Vem annars dummer.

"Rookery! Han är vampyrjägare, han måste ha trott du var en vampyr."

Innan jag hinner svara böjer han sig fram och kysser dig. Jag hade ingen aning om jag skulle göra. Skulle jag besvara kyssen eller knuffa bort honom? Istället gjorde jag ingenting, men jag älskade det och ville inte att det skulle ta slut.

_Jag var kär i honom, jag kunde inte förneka det längre. Vi träffades varenda natt under dom följande veckorna. Jag trodde inte att något kunde förstöra för mig. Den här sommaren skulle bli perfekt. Men så fel jag hade, så fel!_


	3. Praktiska regler

Sommarlovet hade försvunnit alldeles för snabbt, det var bara två veckor kvar till skolan började. _Suck!_

Morsan hade börjat vara ute på kvällarna och träffa sina vänner som hon sa, men det var inte alls likt henne. Varenda gång jag frågade henne så bytte hon samtalsämne, vilket var mycket misstänkt. Nu satt jag på mitt rum och väntade på att morsan skulle komma hem. Klockan var 22.00.

Jag såg en fladdermus svischa förbi utanför mitt fönster, jag tänkte på Gregory. Klockan var 22.30… Jag kunde inte träffa Gregory varje kväll för att hans familj inte skulle börja undra vart han tog vägen. Klockan var 23.00… Jag har fortfarande inte fått träffa hans familj, men å andra sidan har han inte fått träffa min morsa heller.

Äntligen hör jag en bil komma upp mot huset och stanna. Sedan hur en dörr… två dörrar slår igen! Två? Jag sitter kvar i mitt rum och lyssnar, jag hör röster i halen.

"_Jag ska bara se till min dotter" _Det där var min morsa.

"_Hon sover nog redan…"_ en okänd mansröst!

Jag stelnar till, sen min pappa dog så har det bara varit jag och morsan. Jag ville inte heller att det skulle vara någon mer. Jag ville verkligen inte att min morsa skulle träffa någon ny.

En vecka senare…

Allt var annorlunda nu och då menar jag verkligen allt. Morsans nya kille skulle bestämma allt! Vad det skulle bli för mat, när jag fick titta på TV, när jag skulle gå och lägga mig, vem som skulle diska (och det var aldrig han som skulle diska) och en massa andra saker… Fan heller att någon okänd man skulle bestämma mitt liv heller. Och det värsta var att min mamma hade kommit på en lysande idé… Vi skulle inte bo här i ett år till, vi skulle stanna!

Jag undrar vem min pappa var! Han stack någon gång när jag var liten, så jag kommer inte ihåg honom heller. Min mamma har heller aldrig förstått sig på kameror så det finns inga foton. Jag undrar verkligen hur han ser ut. Alltid när jag frågar morsan vem han var, hur han såg ut osv svarade hon alltid ungefär samma: Han var lik dig! Det kanske stämmer för jag är inte ett dugg lik min morsa. Varken till utseende eller till beteende.

När jag var liten brukade jag alltid fantisera om vem min pappa var och hur han såg ut. Men inte längre. Jag önskar ibland att morsan kunde berätta mer om honom, jag vet inte ens om han lever eller varför han stack. Inte ens vad han hette.

Jag står verkligen inte ut längre. Jag har känt morsans kille eller Morgan som han heter, i en vecka och jag har redan grälat med honom fyra gånger. Det måste ju nästan vara rekord. Usch vad jag hatar honom. Idag bråkade vi om hans nya "praktiska" regel. Jag får inte vara ute efter åtta. Åtta! Vad tänker han om mig egentligen.

Han kommer kolla att jag inte gått ut varje halvtimme. Så jag kommer inte ha en chans att träffa Gregory. Han kommer hata mig! Vi har nämligen bestämt att vi ska träffas på vårt vanliga ställe ikväll. Men jag kommer inte komma. Fy fan vad jag hatar den där Morgan. Vilket fånigt namn föresten.

Hela kvällen tillbringa jag på mitt rum framför datorn. Morgan höll vad han lovat och kollade att jag var kvar på mitt rum varje halvtimme. Fast efter att han kommit några gånger under kvällen börjar jag misstänka att han kom oftare än då.

_Suck_

_Vart är hon? Var är Cessi? Hon skulle vara här nu. _Gregory satt och väntade, han hade säkert väntat i 30 minuter redan. Gregory visste att hans pappa skulle bli väldigt arg om han visste vem han väntade på. Han började undra om Cessi kanske inte längre ville träffa honom. Efter ännu en kvart bestämde han att gå hem till henne. Han kunde ju alltid stå på avstånd och kolla in i hennes fönster.

Klockan var över ett på natten när Morgan var inne hos mig sista gången. Då sa han åt mig att gå och lägga mig. Han ska för fan inte få bestämma över mig! Men jag orkade inte käfta så jag gick och borstade tänderna och låssades gå och lägga mig. För så fort Morgan och morsan hade släkt lampan och jag inte trodde någon av dem skulle gå upp igen satt jag mig vid datorn igen och dunkade musik.

Jag hör ett irriterande ljud, ungefär som ett knackande och det kommer definitivt inte från låten jag lyssna på. Tillslut blir jag så irriterad att jag tittar upp och utanför fönstret stod Gregory och knackade.


End file.
